


I don't forget you, my love

by Vale_soft



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Tragedy, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Vampire Kang Minhee, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vale_soft/pseuds/Vale_soft
Summary: ❀ I don't know what hurts me more, if the sadness of knowing that you are gone or the loneliness that reminds me that you will not return.
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Discovery

Great.

He was lost in the forest.

Running away from home was not a better idea. Now he was lost in a great forest without even knowing which way he had entered the forest. The good thing is that he took a lamp with him before leaving home. Seongmin couldn't have the worst of days, as his day had been a shitty day. First, his crush (better known as Song Hyeongjun) had invited him to the school field to tell him something important. And when he had gone to the place indicated, he had seen Hyeongjun approaching him nervously. And when he was in front of him, Seongmin's first instinct was to run when he had barely arrived. Feeling like the nerves and trembling inside him combine throughout his body. Leaving Hyeongjun wondering why he had suddenly left like this.

Second, at lunch. He dumped the favorite shake of the one who always bothered him, Seo Woobin. He almost got into a fight with him, but good thing he was able to get away in time because he was saved by the bell. And third, the reason why he had run away from home was because he could no longer bear the screaming his parents generated when they had a fight. So, decided, he looked for a lamp among his things and left through the window of his room (being careful not to fall because his house was two stories high) going to the forest. But he had not taken into account that he could be lost if he did not pay attention to his step. Tis is how it is now, lost.

He had walked for an hour (more or less he calculated correctly), his legs were already aching from walking and his energies were already running out. The lack of hydration and hunger were already present in his body. Moving further by the light of his lamp, he saw something in the distance. He smiled at what he had seen, it was a large house that was inches from him. Running, he came to his hoping that there was someone inside and ask what was the exit from the forest. But when he got to the front door, he saw that it was closed, and it was blocked by wooden boards that were nailed to the door.

But that didn't stop him from trying to open the door. With all his might he threw down the wooden boards (which was easy because the boards were already old) and slowly opened the door of the house. He walked, guided by the lamplight, until he reached the living room, seeing how there was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with the candles unlit. There was a fireplace in front of him, furniture that was in bad shape and in which there was too much dust (to barely sit down and all expand at once), cobwebs hung almost everywhere, and the windows were dirty. Upstairs he had seen a second floor, but was not interested in going up.

He continued to explore the room and saw that three different pictures hung on the walls. Seongmin lit the first painting with his lamp, seeing below it the date on which he said it was made.

_1,720_

Seeing who it was that was painted in the paint. He was just a boy who looked like 18 years old, who was holding a skull with his right hand and had a smile on his lips. Terrifying. Going to the second painting, he did the same as in the first, he looked at the date.

_1,820_

Which in the painting was reflected the same boy as in the first one, making a pose as if trying to look for something to explore with his hand on his forehead, but what? Seongmin advanced towards the last painting that was on the wall.

_1,893_

Seongmin looked that it was the same boy, just that there was also another. The first black-haired boy he looked at in the first two paintings rested his hand on the shoulder of a brown-haired boy a few inches shorter than him, who were smiling in the painting. They seemed happy, Seongmin thought.

"What do you want?" Spoke a voice on the second floor.

Seongmin raised the lamp with his hand to see a boy who had his head supported with his hand, but Seongmin's hand, like, was shaking too much from the sudden voice. The lamp slipped from his hands.

Leaning down to take the lamp again, he felt like someone was behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Spoke the same voice.

Seongmin pointed the lamp at the boy and made an unmanly scream from him.

"What are you doing here" He repeated again, it just wasn't a question.

"I-I thought there weren't people to stay here, but apparently not" Seongmin spoke quite fearfully in his words.

Seongmin became familiar with the boy right in front of him. He turned his face to the paintings on the wall and looked at the dates over and over. Shouldn't he be dead by now?

"Shouldn't you be dead by now?" He asked, then panicked "You are a ghost?! Some kind of demon ?! There is by God that I invoke!

The boy quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"Easy," the boy sighed "I'm… a vampire" the boy slowly removed his hand from his mouth.

Seongmin laughed nervously.

"That is not true."

The boy smiled showing his fangs.

Seongmin laughed again nervously to fall to the ground. He had passed out.

"..."

Seongmin woke up and as soon as he lifted his body he felt like it was starting to get dizzy. He looked around and saw that he was lying in one of the dusty armchairs in the living room.

"You finally wake up" the same boy from before appeared.

Seongmin reacted and put his arms on his face in defense. Do not hurt me.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you. Nor is there a pack of bloodthirsty vampires” he explained "I don't drink blood, at least not like I used to.” The boy turned away. "Gross."

"How did you do it before?" Seongmin repeated, pulling his arms away from his face.

"Before I drank human blood, now I eat the blood of animals. It's so much easier to hunt her down.” He shrugged.

Suddenly, Seongmin remembered the painting he had seen of the two boys.

"The other boy, was he also… human?"

"Of course it was! In fact, he was the love of my life” the vampire said happily.

"Really?" Seongmin raised an eyebrow "I thought vampires had no feelings."

"Thanks for reminding me" the boy rolled his eyes "What is your name?"

"Ahn Seongmin."

"Kang Minhee."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I keep wondering how you got here."

"I got lost in the forest, I had a terrible day. My crush wanted to tell me something important, but I ran away before he told me" Seongmin spoke, looking down sadly.

"What is crush?" Asked the vampire.

"Crush is similar to Platonic love or idealized love, one that feels for someone who seems unattainable" Seongmin explained "So the boy in the painting was your crush” He smiled.

The vampire nodded.

"Indeed."

"The boy in the painting, is he here?"

"He's… he's…" Minhee swallowed hard. "He is dead."

"Sorry for asking, I didn't want to-"

"Easy, it's okay." The boy smiled wistfully.

"I'm curious to know how they met." Seongmin composed his body to have a comfortable place "May I know your story?"

"Of course," said the boy sitting next to Seongmin.

"What was it called?"

"Kim Taeyoung…"


	2. The History

_127 years ago_

He pretty much had it all.

Kang Minhee was one of the richest people in his entire town, nothing more than anyone knew that he was a vampire. And that no one knew that someone lived in his great mansion.

Kang Minhee had loads of money, jewels and a great mansion (practically everything he could imagine) And the best thing ever was spent on him all the fortune he had deserved after so long. After so many years, he finally had what he always wanted, right? Money and wealth. That was the lifestyle that Minhee lived.

His great house had a gold chandelier next to the most delicate scent candles that could even be felt in the whole thing (and that smell was Minhee's favorite) also had a fireplace that Minhee could light whenever he wanted, or rather for the strong winter that came to his town. Expensive and comfortable furniture, made with the most expensive leather that could have existed. His house had two floors, downstairs was the living room, kitchen and a large dining room, while upstairs were the rooms next to a balcony to see the wholes town, it also had a large attic and in the patio, or the patio was the best.

Minhee liked to spend most of his time in the yard, why? Because there was the most precious thing, his roses. He always took care of them and gave them his best to preserve that crimson red that roses contain, the red tint which Minhee liked. Not forgetting also that it had a large fish pond, which Minhee also admired the different species that inhabited their pond.

His whole life was perfect without a doubt. The life of being rich had been an easy thing for him, so to speak. Only that it had cost him something he had always had.

_His soul._

But it had been worth it, because if it had not been so, he would still continue to live on the streets and in misery as he used to live before. He just had to give his soul and voila, he would have everything he could wish for just by asking. Except that being a vampire meant drinking blood for life. Minhee disliked that a bit, but as time went by he got used to it.

Since he had a well-formed body that was attractive to anyone. He could have the desired person at his feet and do whatever he wanted with that person, such as satisfying his sexual desires or things like that. It was not to be expected that a vampire also had that kind of thing, he also had needs. And when he finished everything he wanted with those people, he drank their blood until there was no drop left in his body. He wasn't going to starve after he had everything he wanted.

With all those bodies he had for him, it was a lot. And the blood in them was also a lot. So he started his own business attracting people to have their blood drawn, and stored in wine containers.

It was a wine that was not suitable for humans, _but yes for vampires._

Minhee knew ten vampires who lived near him, so he was going to tell them that he produced his own wine from people's blood (Minhee had to roughly calculate their age) in order to sell them to them. Thus implying whether the wine was just for them or for special occasions. And if that was the case, Minhee could sell more by getting a lot richer than he already was.

No doubt anyone would want Minhee's life, they just didn't know. Since the people in the town in which he lived told rumors that the house in which he lived was haunted, because no one in the town has seen a person enter or leave that house. More because of the people who disappeared thanks to Minhee, his speculations were getting bigger. Creating more stories, such as that a murderer killed the entire family in that house, or that a sorcerer put a curse on them for mistreating him. None of those stories were true, it was just that Minhee lived alone in that house. And no one dared go there to avoid getting out alive.

But Minhee didn't care, he liked living alone. It was his life after all, he had everything to himself. Jewelry, money and even more money for your small business, well, what more could you ask for? He was fine with everything he had, but spending money and pleasing himself was not the best combination after all. Because still, if he had everything he wanted, he would be alone. Because since he had his house and his money, and since he became a vampire, he always has been. He has always been alone.

_At least not until when he met him._

"..."

It was a normal and calm day, like every day for Minhee. He watered the plants at night as was customary (he rarely did it during the day, he only had to put something on to cover their skin because the Sun burned just a single touch of its light) and gave them the necessary affection for them to grow and that Minhee could see that crimson red growing on them. So pretty.

The night had fallen a long time ago in the town, he decided that the best thing for that night would be to pour himself a glass of his wine before going to sleep, although it was still until he fell asleep. Going to the attic of the house, he took from a shelf a wine that marked the date 1851. He loved that type of wine, too bad there were only a few people on that date, since most of them were seniors.

He poured the contents into a glass, lifting it gently, feeling the fragile glass in his cold hands. Pouring the contents into his mouth, savoring the blood of some 42 years ago. He ended up drinking half a bottle and kept it in the same place where he took it, tomorrow he would finish it all to finish it. He looked at the full moon in his large window and then looked at the clock that hung in the room. It was ten thirty, perfect time for Minhee's reading room.

Going to the library (which was also near the living room) he entered the place to smell how the sheets of paper mixed with his breath, the wood of the book covers made the smell a little stronger. Something Minhee liked. He took several steps until he reached one of the shelves to carefully look at the titles of the books (just in case he read the same one again, since he almost always did) to find a new one that he had not read. How come he had so many books? Easy, I was going to town. Obviously well concealed so that no one would know what it was, it would be a great risk.

After spending a few minutes going through the books, he opted for one he hadn't read. He saw the title and found it quite interesting " _Without a place_ " the name of that book he had chosen. Leaving the library, he went upstairs to get to the reading room (which was upstairs and not downstairs because it was closer to his room in case he wanted to fall asleep). He opened the wooden door and sat on the usual red sofa, opened the book, and began to read.

In the middle of a half hour Minhee had enjoyed his reading, without any interruption so that he could understand what he was reading about. But his reading was interrupted by a noise he heard at the front door of his house. He put the book on the table with the lamp next to him and opened the door to exit the reading room. Walking up to the second floor railing, he put his hands on it to watch as the front door of the house was trying to be opened.

And, somehow or other it could open, revealing a brown boy, with slightly large eyes. His clothes were baggy and some of them were torn, revealing some part of his skin. Minhee looked at him to see how the boy closed the door carefully, thinking that he was not discovered by someone.

"What do you want?" Spoke a voice on the second floor.

Minhee watched as the boy turned to see him without any expression, thanks to the fact that the chandelier was lit. But then he looked away to look at the pictures hanging on the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Spoke the same voice.

Minhee appeared behind the boy after saying this. The boy reacted quickly to throw something white at him that affected his eyes.

Minhee complained and rubbed his eyes repeatedly, crying out in pain as it expanded further into his eyes, blurring his vision.

"But what the fuck-…?! What was that?!" He asked angrily when the pain was gradually relieved.

"Powdered chalk" the boy replied simply.

"Do you always bring that with you?" Minhee complained to rub his eyes one last time "What are you doing here" he repeated again, it was just not a question.

"Let's say I was trying to get away from someone who was trying to murder me in the woods. Why not pay his. So I found this place so that he wouldn't find me."

"What do we say?"

The boy put a finger to his mouth saying a " _shhh_ "

"I said let's say." He removed his finger to scan the room.

Minhee frowned, how could a stranger walk into his house like this? He wondered "How rude" Minhee thought crossing his arms as he walked towards where the boy was heading.

"Wauh, what a nice chandelier" the boy said, surprised when he saw it.

Walking further forward to almost the end of the room, the brown-haired boy gasped at what he had just seen. A battery. He went to his and admired his as he walked around the instrument. He looked at a bench behind the set and took the drumsticks that were on top of it. Turning to see Minhee happily he said:

"l can-"

"Don't even think about it" Minhee answered quickly.

The boy made a sad face and left the drumsticks in place.

"Do you play?"

"Not really, I bought it because I thought it was very pretty."

"So you only have it as an ornament?" The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly."

The boy returned almost earlier from where he had entered, returning to the living room almost near the fireplace next to the furniture.

"You said they were chasing you for not paying someone." Minhee put his head to one side "Is that correct?"

The boy nodded.

"I should go look for it, you entered private property; I don't know if you knew" Minhee crossed his arms.

"No please, at least just let me stay one night, okay?" The boy almost lunged at Minhee when he begged that.

Minhee just took a step back and looked at the boy, who had a look of despair, he also looked at his pouty lips. Which made Minhee give up.

"If you try to steal something, I'm looking for that person to kill you" he said to look the boy directly in the eyes and then close them.

"Okay" the boy said to smile and go up the stairs to the second floor.

"Do you at least know who you're dealing with or something?" Minhee said, opening his eyes, watching as the boy had left.

"Wauh, you have a balcony with a view of the city!" Said the boy from the second floor.

It would be a long night for Minhee.

"..."

Minhee woke up early the next morning. That boy had told his to sleep in the room next to his, so he could get to his more easily if something happened. Entering the boy's room he did not see his on his bed, but rather he had seen a note on the pillow.

"Thanks for staying at your house ;)"

That note said. Minhee hurried down to the living room and searched the entire house. The boy hadn't stolen anything. All his things were there, in their place, without anyone else moving them. He sighed in relief when he saw that the money in his vault was there and that not a single penny had escaped.

He went back to the living room to sit on the sofa. He stood there for a long time, crossed his arms as well as his legs and looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. Barely half an hour had passed since he had gotten up.

Great.

Now he didn't know what to do. He thought about the boy from yesterday, he hadn't even told him his name, besides that it was impolite of him to enter a property that is his. But at least he asked permission to stay over at his house, and Minhee didn't know why he had let him stay if he was a complete stranger. Also surprising him that he did not leave scared or thinking twice when he entered his house. To the house that was supposedly cursed by spirits and all that stuff.

And he hadn't even offered the boy something to eat. He supposed that when he had fallen asleep the boy had the opportunity to find where his money was to buy something, but Minhee had checked everything and everything was in place. Something that he found strange because he thought that the boy who invaded his house was a thief, who would take advantage of Minhee's hospitality by giving him permission to stay over at his house, and thus, when he was asleep. Steal all the things the stranger wants without leaving him with nothing. Which did not turn out to be true.

At least Minhee was grateful that he hadn't taken away what he held dear.

The _money_.

Nothing mattered more than Minhee other than money. Oh but how much I loved him. He had always wanted that since when he was a child, and when he was converted he had everything he wanted. Nothing more could ask. Oh but, with the company of that boy Minhee in his entire life as a vampire he hadn't felt alone for the first time. And when the boy left, again he felt that feeling of longing for someone to be with him. Minhee believed that it was due to the lack of company, that loneliness does not grow like that out of nowhere. If you've been alone for 173 years. Why would he continue to be so for the years to come?

It didn't matter, Minhee was already used to living alone. It just… didn't matter. It's not like Minhee hasn't enjoyed the company of that stranger. Not sure, of course not, right? Oh please, who are we lying to? Of course Minhee had really enjoyed the company of this stranger. And I would give anything to see him again to keep him. Or with anyone else to keep you company. Minhee likewise paid people for their services to give to him, like sex and other things. Then he would do anything with their bodies after having bitten them. What money could do.

But that was not compared to a life partner. And Minhee needed one yes or yes.

"..."

The days had passed and Minhee did not think about that stranger again. He had already completely forgotten that it existed. He had only been reading and selling wine to clear his mind, as always.

It didn't do anything effective, I know. But that was his life after all, and nothing could change it, right? Maybe Minhee's life was boring -in fact it was too boring- but money can fix anything. He could do whatever he wanted with it. Like buying things and going on a trip, Minhee has gone out of his town to various places, but he had to be careful with the Sun and letting everyone know he was a vampire. Minhee remembers that he had once gone to France. It had been a long journey, but it had been worth it. Seeing the Eiffel Tower was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as a vampire.

But hey, Minhee wasn't going to go out to various places, besides he didn't always go to town. He was better off at home, having a good time alone. Alone ... again, alone. As usual. But it didn't matter. Minhee was better off this way so he wouldn't have to share his things. Although sometimes Minhee wanted to at least share something with someone other than him.

Minhee had nothing to do for today. He could only read and read or sometimes clean the house a bit (although it wasn't much to do). He had gone to the living room and noticed that there was a little dust on one of the sofas, so in order not to be bored all day he went to get a cloth to clean all the furniture. Although it meant that the volvo would put you in your mouth and drown you with it. After he had cleaned the furniture (which Minhee had been struggling with dust) he swept the living room a bit, then the kitchen, and then the whole house. Even if it was too much, I could at least do something not to be bored.

But suddenly he had felt like his stomach had rumbled. He was hungry.

He sighed and put things aside to go into the woods and go hunting for something. Because if he did not eat anything for a few days he would go completely crazy, he had never experienced that, but Minhee did not want to know what he was like when the lack of hunger after several days was present.

Then when he had entered the depths of the forest -how good it was at night- he began to look for some animal to suck his blood. He searched and searched, but nothing. Had all the animals in the forest been finished? That wasn't possible, was it? I was not sure. He moved further into the forest, and when he had passed several trees behind, he looked at a light that was blazing not far from him. He bowed his head as it had been a weird thing for a light to appear out of nowhere, but then he dismissed the idea thinking that maybe it could be a witch doing his magic stuff or something.

Moving towards the light he rubbed his eyes when the light was not coming from a giant witcher broth, but was from a campfire. Which was a boy who was approaching his, perhaps to feel the heat because it was too cold. Minhee could feel it, even though his body was colder than ice itself. Approaching curiosity came when he was already inches from the boy. The person had his back turned, so Minhee couldn't see him well.

"You're going to burn if you get any closer" he spoke to look at how the boy got scared jumping from his place.

Minhee watched as the boy turned slowly, and, with the reflection of the firelight. Minhee could see that it was the unknown boy who had entered his house.

"It's you" Minhee said to get closer.

The boy got up from the ground only to be in the same place.

"Hi" the boy said simply.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a home?" Minhee asked tilting his head.

"What is not obvious? That's why I'm here.” The boy rolled his eyes to cross his arms "And you? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get food."

"Why would you come hunting? You practically live in a mansion, you must have enough money to hire someone to do it.” The boy raised an eyebrow.

"I know, but I don't think someone would take the job of hunting animals and then suck their blood like me." Minhee smiled.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you know what I am? I am someone of many ranks older than you."

"I know that, but what did you mean by sucking the blood of animals?"

Minhee laughed.

"I am a vampire."

"That is not true."

Minhee smirked showing his fangs.

"Okay, yes you are."

The boy looked at him to run away. Great, it scared him off.

Minhee sighed and ran after the boy. The good thing that he knew this forest well enough not to get lost, but he didn't know if the boy also knew it well like the back of his hand.

Running after the boy he was able to catch his by cornering his in a tree without letting his escape. Minhee watched as the boy swallowed hard to see him in fear.

"Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you" he said looking into his eyes.

"Y-you're a vampire, I thought they were just stories" the boy stuttered.

"Now you know they exist." Minhee slowly removed his hands from the tree, to scan the chestnut boy's neck.

He shook his head.

"I propose you something."

"I'm listening."

"I'll let you stay at my house if you help me get food. Do you know this forest well?" He asked.

"I know him like the back of my hand" said the boy proud of what he had just said.

Minhee rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Seem right. With a condition."

"Which you want."

"Don't even think about sucking my blood" the boy threatened with his finger pointing it at Minhee.

"Okay, I don't drink human blood anyway" he lied.

"I hope so, if I accept it's because I don't have a place to live" the boy crossed his arms.

"I already know that. I'll also pay you to get food, I don't think you like drinking blood forever."

"Uhg, no thanks." He passed.

Minhee laughed.

"Okay, now get me something to eat" he smiled.

The boy stepped aside to guide Minhee in search of his food. Taking him near a herd of deer that were drinking water in a river. The boy turned around not to see how Minhee drank the blood of those poor animals. But he had done it because Minhee had proposed to stay at his house so that he would be his personal hunter, in addition to giving him money to buy his own food.

On the other hand, Minhee, after he had finished eating and then returned to his house with the boy. He had wondered why the hell he had told the boy to stay home. He was not planning for the boy to stay at home, perhaps with the money he would give him he could be saving to buy his own home. But Minhee knew that would take years to accomplish. Besides that he would stay with the boy as long as necessary. Maybe it was because of Minhee's loneliness that he had told the boy to stay with him.

"What it's your name?"

"Kim Taeyoung"

"Kang Minhee"


	3. Remodeling

"Wow, apparently someone was trying to give this house a remodel" Taeyoung said after seeing the broom along with some cleaning supplies.

"How funny" Minhee said sarcastically, rolling his eyes "I was cleaning the house because it was already getting dirty."

"Good that you clean. At least it won't be all dusty when I start living here” Taeyoung smiled at Minhee.

"It's good that I'll have a housekeeper to take care of the house when you start living here" Minhee contradicted and smiled at Taeyoung to watch the youngest stop smiling.

_Touché._

"Well, maybe. I'm going to help you do the housework and bring you food” The minor spoke with a shrug.

"Do you at least know how to hunt?" Minhee asked crossing his arms.

"How do I survive when I'm hungry?" He directed his question towards Minhee.

"Stealing. You're a thief, that's what you are” Minhee replied without any resentment in his words.

Taeyoung put on a bad face.

"I don't steal, I just _borrow it_ and then return it."

"Like the person who wanted to kill you for not having paid him? I doubt it” the vampire replied to hear a snort from Taeyoung.

"Okay, okay. Yes I steal, but it is to survive. Sometimes I go days without food to find something, I go to the forest in case I find something to eat. Or sometimes I go to stores to order something” he confessed looking Minhee in the eye.

"I let you stay here that night" Why didn't you steal something if you had that chance?” Minhee tilted his head.

"You let me stay at your house. The least I could do is steal something from you when I really need it. But I didn't do it because I appreciated your humility" the minor happened as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

" _I appreciated your humility_ " Minhee thought. That he remembers he has never been humble, much less kind to anyone. But Taeyoung had been the exception. Perhaps loneliness wanted to bring out his _good_ side so that he would help Taeyoung and stay with him. He wasn't sure if it was because of that or because he just did it because he had a feeling that sooner or later he would trust Taeyoung quickly.

Even if they are only two strangers who have only seen each other twice in their lives, that did not imply knowing him more. Minhee was willing to meet Taeyoung to see if he deserved his trust. That was why he had told his to stay at his house in exchange for bringing him food. Fair treatment, even if he didn't think it was for that. But because he was alone and needed a companion so that loneliness faded little by little.

"When do I start?" Taeyoung spoke to get him out of his thoughts.

"What thing?"

"To hunt, when do I start to start my work" he repeated making Minhee understand what he said.

"You'll start tomorrow morning. I'll go get you up so you know enough food you're going to bring for me” he said and Taeyoung nodded "Come with me, I'll take you to where your room is."

Minhee turned around to go up the stairs to the second floor, followed by Taeyoung who was exploring the entire house with his eyes. Although he almost knew his all by that night. His curiosity to explore a great house was present in almost his entire body. And he would like to explore the backyard for having seen those roses.

Arriving towards some rooms of the mansion, Minhee opened the door of one of them. It was a large room, in which Taeyoung had stayed had also seemed large. But unlike this room is that it had a sofa and a chandelier upstairs. In total the space was too big unlike the other room. It had a big bed next to a bathroom with a tub. It was definitely better than the other room. But Taeyoung didn't care about that, but something soft to put his head on while he slept without any concern.

"..."

The next day Minhee woke up quite tired. Well, I had shown the whole house to Taeyoung, and how it was too big. Well, they had to walk it from top to bottom. Minhee went to shower to wear the same old thing. Black clothes, like the pants and his long-sleeved shirt, made his totally white skin stand out well to cover it from the sun. He looked at himself in the mirror, although he couldn't see his reflection, he knew he looked good.

Leaving his room he went to Taeyoung's, not to find anyone. Frowning, he went down to try to call out to him. But nobody answered. So he looked around the house to see if he could find it. Finding so that the safe in which his money was hidden was open. He ran up to him to get the money and all the jewelry from there. Counting them one by one, but since it was quite a lot, I couldn't count it all in one day. But he knew what the answer was.

Angry, he went to the living room to curse Taeyoung millions and billions of times. Of course, he let him stay at home to be worthy of his trust and then take advantage of him and take all his belongings and then leave, like the thief that he was. Now he was no longer in his house and he had stolen his money, surely he had left when he was asleep to know that he was angry at how stupid he was to trust a person he did not even know.

He knew he didn't have to trust Taeyoung too early, he knew he had to fully know Taeyoung to know whether or not to have him in his house. I knew ... I knew. Now he was completely mad at him and at himself. And I would swear that when I saw him again, I would rip off the warranty to burn his body. Not without first drawing all the blood in him to invest it in a bottle of wine and drink it when he is looking at Taeyoung's burning body.

That's when the door of his house was knocked. With all his fury he went towards the main entrance to violently grab the doorknob to open it. Meeting Taeyoung with a hurt face. Suddenly he felt his body stop tense with fury and he looked at Taeyoung with a worried expression.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry, I didn't wake you up to tell you that I went to get some food for you."

Taeyoung explained, feeling like his body was quickly moved from the front door to sit on the sofa.

"Can you explain to me why you stole my money" he replied angrily enough to be a question.

"You gave it to me yesterday. But you were too tired to show me the whole mansion, that when I told you that I needed things to hunt, you gave me the money and left just like nothing. I tried to close the safe, but it has a code to also be able to close it" he confessed seeing how Minhee's eyes widened in surprise.

Had he done that? He didn't even remember it.

"Why bring the bruised face?"

"I was about to go hunting, but some thieves wanted to rob me. I tried to defend myself, but in the end I ended up getting into a fight with them. Thieves stole the things he bought to hunt” Taeyoung looked down at his feet for a brown bag "But hey! I found food you can survive on” he said, showing the bag to Minhee "You said you would go get me up in the morning to find out how much food I was going to bring for you. But since I know you were so tired showing me around the mansion, I didn't want to wake you up. I wanted to let you rest, after all you were considerate of me for letting me stay at your house. The least I wanted to do is bother you even if you're tired."

" _You were considerate of me after all_ " Minhee repeated in his mind. Not that when he saw Taeyoung again he would rip off the guarantee to burn his body. Not without first taking all the blood out of him to invest in a bottle of wine and drink it when he is looking at Taeyoung's burning body? For some strange reason he felt that feeling of guilt in him for everything that happened to Taeyoung.

"Stay here. I'll be right back” he said to leave Taeyoung alone.

After a few minutes he had brought a cloth with a bucket of water in his hands. Approaching Taeyoung, he put the bucket aside to pour the cloth into the bucket to wet it and bring his hand to Taeyoung's face. Removing the blood from his lip as well as his eyebrow. He heard Taeyoung complain causing him to slow down as he approached a wound.

After a few minutes he was able to remove the blood from Taeyoung's face to take the chestnut's head with his hands and check that everything was fine in case there were no serious injuries. Fortunately there were only scratches on Taeyoung's face, but his lip was broken. But that would heal over time, though it wouldn't let it get infected.

"You're good? Does something hurt?” He asked softly.

"Just a little rib" Taeyoung complained, touching the middle part of his body "But I'm fine from there” He smiled at Minhee.

How could he be happy after getting into a fight? Minhee would never really understand Taeyoung.

"Doesn't anything really hurt?" He asked again, also smiling at the boy.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest" he commented to get up and hand Minhee the bag "Here, I don't know where you put this and then eat it, or drink it. I don't know.

Minhee took the bag feeling Taeyoung's warm hand. A chill ran down his spine.

"T-thank you" why were you feeling nervous?

"No need" he smiledn "I'll go to my room to rest."

He passed Minhee's side and up the stairs.

"Yes, rest" he whispered, knowing that the youngest couldn't hear him.

He shook his head and checked the bag for rabbits and hares. He did have wine by which he could drink it as well as bring people to his mansion to drink his blood. But that was not enough, because he needed more to survive. But he had partly felt bad towards Taeyoung because he had sacrificed himself to bring him food. Smiling, I would appreciate every time the child brings him something to eat.

"..."

Minhee looked at himself in the mirror to fix his hair a bit. Even though he knew he couldn't see his reflection, he loved to look like a normal person who was getting ready to go out somewhere.

He smiled because he was ready. He went downstairs to find Taeyoung reading a book on the couch. He had told his that so he wouldn't get bored he could go to his library to read. But he never thought he would listen. Rather, Minhee thought he would explore the entire house so he wouldn't get bored. Even if he had already shown it all.

After observing him for a long time, the minor took his eyes off his book to look at him. With a raised eyebrow he looked at him to ask the following.

"Where are you going?"

"Good. I want to go make it up to you. I'll buy you food for what you did yesterday” Minhee said, putting a hand to his chest.

"At night?" Taeyoung asked bluntly "You know that almost everything is closed right?"

"I know, but I'll find a place where I can find human food."

"Do you at least know what humans eat?" Taeyoung said to get up and get to him.

"Of course. I think” he said almost unsure "I was also human before I was converted. But I haven't eaten human food for a long time.” He scratched the back of his neck laughing nervously.

Taeyoung laughed.

"Well, in that case, I'll accompany you." At least so you don't get lost in town.

"I've already been there, I just don't know what stores are open."

"Have you been to town and don't know what stores are open? What do you do then?"

Minhee started to reply but closed his mouth quickly.

"You don't want to know. We better go before it's late” He turned to open the door of the mansion.

Taeyoung shrugged and followed Minhee out of the forest. Looking at the yellow lanterns that hung through the trees indicating that they were about to enter the town. Minhee's house wasn't that far from there, so they could at least find an open place to find food for Taeyoung.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the town to find almost no one. Sure, it was getting late and midnight was showing up. Minhee couldn't go out to the village in the morning because if the sun hit his skin, he would immediately turn to dust. Minhee looked around to at least find a store that was still open, but he only looked dark, in the distance he could see the signs that said "closed".

"Do you know somewhere that's open?" Minhee asked Taeyoung.

The black-haired man watched as the brunette made a thoughtful face to snap his fingers and smile.

"I know of a place that is open at this time. It is also a place where they sell food. Come on!" he said emotionally taking Minhee's hand.

Minhee smiled after feeling Taeyoung's warm hand. His heart began to beat rapidly because Taeyoung had started running towards the end where the town ended. Feeling the cold night air he smiled at one more as he followed Taeyoung, still the youngest taking his hand to guide him to who knows where. In short, he felt quite free if Taeyoung was by his side.

They arrived near some houses and shops which were open, but few people were in that place. Taeyoung pulled Minhee's hand to bring him to a store (which looked more like a house) and they entered, ringing the local bell.

Minhee looked around to find too many plants in various places in the store. There was a food shelf next to a visible refrigerator in which the meat could be seen. There was also a bread and dessert rack almost close to the fruits and vegetables. The place was a dark green color, almost reaching light. The brown shelves brought out the color of the place. There were also landscape paintings that gave a vintage feel around the store.

A boy came out of a door to look at Taeyoung. Smiling showing his teeth he spread his arms in joy.

"Taeyoung, how good you came!" He said happily "It's good to see you again."

"I'm also glad to see you again Jungmo" Taeyoung also smiled to laugh.

"You've been missing for a long time, I thought the police had already caught you." He crossed his arms.

"It was only a few days, not a big deal." Taeyoung rolled his eyes.

Now it was Jungmo's turn to laugh.

"I didn't know you had a partner Taeyoung."

Taeyoung and Minhee looked into each other's eyes to look down at how their hands were still held.

Blushing over what happened, Minhee slowly released Taeyoung's hand and the brunette tucked a lock of hair behind his ear.

"We're not a couple, we're just friends" the youngest smiled shyly.

"Whatever, they look good together." What brings you here?” He changed the subject.

"I want to buy food for Taeyoung" Minhee answered quickly.

"You mean for you and Taeyoung" Jungmo corrected.

"Yeah… that" he whispered to turn to the food shelves "Pick what you want.” He referred to Taeyoung.

The youngest went to where he was to take a basket and collect what he would need to eat. He chose some fruits and vegetables, as well as the meat along with the bread. It didn't take long for him to choose what he was going to need to eat.

Minhee looked at the basket Taeyoung was carrying in his hands, seeing how little food the younger had in it. It seemed strange to him since he remembers humans needed too much food to survive. Did Taeyoung eat less? Or was it just taking so long to get out of home? He wasn't completely sure. So the arguments were stopped when the minor had already finished.

"Why don't you bring more food?"

"I don't want to make you spend too much. I've survived without eating for a long time” he explained looking at the basket along with the things he was carrying.

Minhee cocked his head to the side to cross his arms.

"I said pick whatever you want, you can take the whole store if you want. I'm rich” he said and Taeyoung denied.

"Do not worry, I'll be fine. I'll ask you for food when I need it.” He smiled and saw Minhee shake his head.

"Give me that." He took the basket to fill the basket more.

After a few minutes Minhee brought the basket to the table where Jungmo was waiting for them.

"Wouh, it's a lot. How will you pay for this?" he asked seeing Minhee take something out of his pocket, handing him too much money to count.

"Save the change" he said and Jungmo nodded taking the basket to divide the things into bags.

"I see you have a broken lip, Taeyoung, that means you've gotten into a fight. Again. Where are you staying to sleep?" He asked curious as he put the things in the bags.

"I'm staying with Minhee." He looked at the raven-haired man.

"And they say they're not a couple" he laughed.

"We are not." Jungmo looked at Minhee "I only let him stay at his house because… because" _think of something_ "Because he needed a home” Jungmo raised an eyebrow "For that reason I let him stay over at my house" Jungmo looked at him without any expression "So that he would not freeze to death."

"You're bad at lying, but I'll pretend I'll believe you" Jungmo said to hand him the bags.

Taeyoung took a part like Minhee to leave the store. Taeyoung said goodbye to Jungmo as they left to head out of town.

"Is he your friend?" Minhee started to speak.

"He's not a friend, he's more like a brother" the brunette explained "He has let me stay at his house so as not to stay on the streets. Sometimes he gave me food or I stole it when he didn't realize it. But then I paid him, he gave me a job in his store. But after a while I got tired and left there to get something easier to survive” He looked at Minhee to laugh "My life is complete garbage."

Minhee heard the last to look at him a little surprised by what he said. Taking the bags tightly in his hands to bite his lip.

"Well, that's going to change from now on."


	4. Wine

Minhee put on his best suit looking in the mirror, although his reflection was not even noticeable. Anyway.

He went to the main hall observing everything so quiet. Taeyoung was not to go to town, since the youngest had told him that he would go to the forest to bring him some food. He would do the same, as well as get wine so he could sell to the other vampires he traded with for more money than he had. He smiled to leave his house and go to town in search of a new victim to do his thing.

Arriving in town, he looked at the yellow lights on the posts that hung there in the town. Minhee walked into town to watch people walking everywhere. Entering the center of town to see a pond of water being decorated by small lights that surrounded it. Minhee searched for his target, who is beautiful and naive enough to fall for his charms so easily. Not only was Minhee a vampire, he could make people fall in love with him just by saying a few things.

He went more downtown to observe more people to search further. And he had found it.

A short blond haired boy with a simply beautiful face. Minhee considered beautiful people who had the best blood to sell. Too bad they were no longer there to meet his needs later. Minhee took advantage of first making love to them before doing what really mattered to his. Although even so, he had sex to end that pleasure that affected his body.

He moved toward the boy to stay behind his. The little boy was looking at some roses in a stall without even noticing Minhee's presence. The black-haired man came up to him to smell his neck slowly, he smelled good.

"What is such a beautiful presence doing in these directions?" He began to say with a smile.

The boy jumped a little and then turned around and smiled.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" He praised to make Minhee laugh.

"Maybe to come find someone like you. You can't find people like that anywhere. Maybe we can meet" he commented to make the boy laugh.

"Seem right."

"Do you want to hang out with me?" Minhee winked, seeing how the boy nodded and then took his hand.

Minhee led the boy away from the center of the city. No one was looking at them to tell them something because they were going out of town. But the blond boy did not care at all, Minhee had attracted enough attention to follow him anywhere. Meanwhile Minhee already had what he wanted for just one night.

He arrived at his mansion, seeing how the cute boy opened his mouth in surprise after seeing such a beautiful mansion. Minhe all thought that he had forgotten that he was about to enter the mansion where they said it was haunted. Minhee took advantage of the boy's position to kiss him sweetly, being immediately reciprocated.

Entering the mansion with a laugh, Minhee looked at someone sitting on the living room sofa. He knew who it was. He pulled the blond boy closer to him to take his hand and go to where the other brown haired boy was. Who was reading a book. It was Taeyoung, the youngest looked up when he felt his presence making a smile with his lips. But then he changed his face to hateful after seeing the blonde boy, who also had a hateful look towards Taeyoung.

"Choi Hyunssi."

"Kim Taeyoung."

They introduced themselves to each other.

"What are you doing here? As far as I know you live in misery.” Hyunssi crossed his arms, Taeyoung clenched his fists getting angrier.

"And you here? Are you coming to become a creep again?" He contradicted with a smile on his lips seeing how now Hyunssi gritted his teeth in fury.

"I don't know what you two are up to. But Hyunssi, can we do our thing?" He drew him to take his waist.

"It's okay. Let's go."

Taeyoung looked at the scene confused by when Hyunssi and Minhee were climbing the stairs to the second floor. He wondered why Minhee had brought Hyunssi to his mansion, surprising him a bit. But then he dismissed any thoughts in his mind and then picked up the book and reread it. He wasn't interested in what Minhee and Hyunssi were about to do.

"..."

"Aaaah!"

There was a scream coming from the basement.

Taeyoung quickly stopped what he was doing to quickly go to the basement. Minhee had told him that there were two basements in the house. One that he had entered and which was all dusty and that they must give him a fix. And the other one was totally mysterious to Taeyoung. Minhee didn't even show it to him or he had never had a chance to be curious to know what Minhee was hiding there.

He went to the first but there was nothing. He heard a second scream coming from the second basement and that's where he went. He quickly ran until he reached the place to open the door strongly, finding an image that left him frozen. He watched as Minhee bit Hyunssi's neck and the blood slowly spread across the floor. Staining it completely. Minhee was still biting the opposite neck to bite it even more and with the blood that was spreading it was filled into a glass bottle. Taeyoung was totally frozen after seeing that scene holding his mouth open in amazement and his eyes widened than normal.

Minhee stopped biting the opposite neck to look in front of his meeting Taeyoung in his icy situation. He threw away Hyunssi's already lifeless body and set the glass bottle aside to get closer to Taeyoung. The minor took a few steps back still surprised with fear, his body trembling. Minhee looked at his clothes covered in blood, his mouth was probably also a mess from having sucked so much blood.

"I-I can explain." Minhee tried to get closer to the younger.

Taeyoung saw him for the last time before he passed out on the floor.

Taeyoung's body began to move slowly, in a way that he was already going to wake up. Shifting on his bed he woke up rubbing and slowly opening his eyes to look at Minhee beside him with a worried face.

"Ah!" He yelled, stepping aside quickly "Get away from me!" he exclaimed screaming in fear.

"Chill chill. Let me explain- Ouch!" Minhee couldn't finish his sentence because he was interrupted by a pillow on his face.

"Get away fierce thing from the devil! I don't want you to suck my blood" Taeyoung threw more pillows than he could find on his bed.

Throwing all the pillows at Minhee's face, Minhee saw him with a serious face when there were no more pillows within reach.

"Are you done?" He asked when he saw Taeyoung out of ammo.

Taeyoung looked around desperately without finding any pillow.

"W-why did you kill Hyunssi?" He asked fearfully at his words.

"It was to make wine" Minhee said simply with a shrug.

"You're a bastard" he said, glaring at Minhee.

"Don't worry, I've been told so many times."

They were silent for a few long minutes.

"Will you make me wine too?" Taeyoung asked, moving a little closer to Minhee.

"He probably would. But as you are my housekeeper and my personal hunter. I can't do it” Again he shrugged.

Taeyoung swallowed hard.

"I don't know if that's good or bad" he said to see another side.

"Take it as a good thing. The people I bring here don't last a day. You barely lasted a week here.

"Luckily" Taeyoung whispered.

"From what I saw you got on badly with Hyunssi" he recalled "May I know why?” He heard Taeyoung sigh.

"Hates me."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Maybe because I'm in a lower rank economically, while he is in a higher rank than I am” he explained looking into Minhee's eyes.

"Only for that? If he hadn't died, he'd be too jealous of you knowing that you live in a great mansion.” Minhee smiled.

"I'd tell you that. But I know that since this mansion is not mine, I can't say that. I would just say that I work there and that's it."

"It could be yours too. You live here after all."

They were silent looking at each other for a few long minutes again.

And Minhee wondered why the heck said that.

"And how do you know him?" He changed the subject nervously, referring to Hyunssi.

"He's the mayor's son" Taeyoung clarified for a few seconds panicking "He's the mayor's son! He reacted with fear."

"So what?"

"So what?" Taeyoung repeated again "So what?! Oh Minhee, I'm in serious trouble” he said, putting both his hands to his head "If they know that his body is here they will take us to jail and we will spend our lives there forever.” he covered his eyes with his hands as he sobbed.

"Hey, hey. Calm down.” Minhee slowly removed Taeyoung's hands from his  
teary eyes to look directly at him "Nobody is going to jail. If we get rid of the body, no one will realize what we did. Or well, what I did."

"Are you sure?" He asked, waiting for Minhee to know what he was saying.

"Very sure" he smiled to stroke the other's head while with his other hand he wiped a tear from Taeyoung's cheek. Although he didn't know why he had just done it "One question, won't your parents be worried that their son was missing for a week?"

"I don't have parents."

And Minhee swallowed hard upon hearing that.

"What happened to them?" He whispered.

"They ... well ... they died in a mysterious way" he said, remembering what happened years ago "They never found the person who killed them. I was ten years old when that happened, that's why I don't have as many possibilities in my life as others” He looked down sadly.

Minhee pulled the opposite body to his chest to form a hug. Slowly stroking the chestnut's head.

"I'm truly sorry."

Minhee had been through something similar.

"..."

"Hyung! Hyung!"

"What do you want Taeyoung?" Minhee said, losing focus from his reading when Taeyoung had entered his reading room.

"I brought enough food to pay me double!" Taeyoung shouted excitedly, jumping for joy.

"Are you sure that's enough for a week?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course sir. If you want you can go check it out for yourself” Taeyoung smiled proudly.

"Don't call me sir, you make me feel old."

"You are a vampire! You're so much older than me!" Taeyoung yelled when he had left the reading room.

Minhee rolled his eyes. Well it was true that Minhee was older than Taeyoung by 173 years. But that didn't take away from the fact that he still looked like an 18-year-old.

He went downstairs with a lot of money in his hands ready to give it to Taeyoung. Not without first checking that the minor was telling the truth. And clearly he was telling his. He handed his the money without any problems, watching as the child left the mansion yelling at Minhee that he would go to town. Minhee denied when Taeyoung left his house, thinking what the heck Taeyoung would spend on all that money.

After an hour of reading, he was already worried that Taeyoung hadn't made it home because it was already late. But he got to thinking that Taeyoung would have left home with that money when he saw the scene of Hyunssi slowly dying in front of his eyes. But when he heard the door of his mansion he was able to calm down a bit.

He came to see Taeyoung with some bags in his hands as he closed the door. Going to the kitchen he followed him to find out what he was doing. He saw the minor put some things in the cupboard and others putting them in a jar that were in the kitchen. Taeyoung walks up and down in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" At last he asked, entering the place.

"I'm going to make chocolate cake."

"Cake of what?" Confused, he made a face with his mouth.

"Chocolate cake" he repeated to see it. Don't tell me you've never tried it.

"I am a vampire. I haven't had human food in a loooong time” He stretched out the word to make Taeyoung laugh.

"Do you at least want to know how to do it?" He asked as he took things out of one of the bags he had brought.

Minhee nodded to approach Taeyoung and take what the youngest was holding out to his. A container.

Minhee watched as Taeyoung combined the flour, sugar, cocoa, baking powder, baking soda, and salt in the bowl he held in his hands to stir at low speed with a spoon.

Minhee obeyed what the youngest told his was to add milk, butter, and vanilla. Beat with the spoon on low speed, then beat 2 minutes on medium speed, add egg and beat 2 more minutes.

When they finished making that damn cake, Taeyoung baked it at 180 ° C for 30 to 35 minutes.

"Will that be there forever?" Minhee asked feeling a warm presence on his face as he approached the oven.

"No. The oven will notify us when it will be. It still amazes me that you had a kitchen in your house when you're a vampire” Taeyoung clarified.

"I do not know. When I came to this house that was already there" he heard Taeyoung laugh, who for some strange reason was already starting to like hearing him laugh.

"Come on, help me with the frosting."

Taeyoung melted chocolate and butter over low heat. Removing from the heat and adding the sugar and hot water, stirring it with the spoon.

"How do you know how to make… chocolate cake?" Minhee remembered the name well.

"My mom taught me to do it. And that's why it has become my favorite food” Taeyoung said finishing whipping the frosting to set aside.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to your parents. I didn't even know” Minhee said seriously.

"Hey, there's no reason to apologize. You weren't to blame for their death" Taeyoung put a hand on Minhee's shoulder that made him wince.

"Not seriously. I'm really so-"

He didn't finish saying his sentence when Taeyoung tossed some flour in his face.

"If you apologize again, I'll add more flour to you, okay?"

"Oh yeah?"

Minhee took some flour with his hands to throw it at Taeyoung's face. The youngest took it off to see him smile and thus start a war of flour, frosting, and with some eggs that were still left over from the cake. Ending on the floor with a mess to clean up later while laughing. Had Minhee already thought that he was starting to like hearing Taeyoung laugh?

The minor heard the oven ring, indicating that the cake was ready to be served. So getting up from the floor he took a handkerchief and took it out to put it on the table.

"Ready, can you help me put the frosting?" Taeyoung asked Minhee.

The older one took the frosting spoon and put it on top of the cake and let it drain down the sides to completely cover it until the cake was all ready to be eaten.

"Ready. Is it okay like this?" Minhee turned to Taeyoung waiting for his answer.

The minor saw how the icing on the cake was in a messy way. He tilted his head to see him in a different way, but he still looked the same.

He took a knife to cut a slice and serve it on a plate. With a fork he took some of it and put it in his mouth, tasting the cake and how the flavors exploded in his mouth.

"Well, it's not bad at all."

"Really?" Minhee smiled.

"Yes, it wouldn't be bad to have an assistant" he laughed at which only Minhee looked at him indignantly. But the idea would not be bad.

"You know, I don't know how humans like such thick, greasy food. How do they survive like this?” He asked curiously.

"I don't know. We just like it. Besides that if we don't eat we could starve."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You were always a vampire since you were born?"

"Not really."

Taeyoung made an "o" with his mouth as he brought a piece of cake to his mouth.

"How long have you eaten human food?" He asked, looking into Minhee's eyes.

"173 years ago."

"Waaauh, that's a long time." He heard Minhee laugh, which made him smile too.

"And all the money I gave you did you spend to buy those things?" Minhee remembered the money he had given his.

"The truth is, no. I had to pay off some debts that I had for a long time. But since I have a job now, I can finally pay for it.” He smiled happily "With the money I had left over, I was able to buy the things to make the chocolate cake."

Now it was Minhee's turn to make an "o" with his mouth. I didn't know that Taeyoung paid debts.

"I've never had chocolate cake, does it taste very good?"

"It tastes great." Taeyoung closed his eyes to enjoy the taste of the chocolate inside his mouth "And you? Does blood taste good?"

"It tastes so good."

"W-well, from what I saw yesterday… you did enjoy the blood" he recalled watching Minhee change his expression to a serious one "I saw that you kept Hyunssi's blood in a bottle of wine, what are you going to do with it?" He asked with a little uncertainty.

Minhee crossed his arms "I'm going to sell it to other vampires."

"Is there more like you?" He said, surprised.

"As far as I know, yes." They are not very far from the town "I can go sell you wine for a good price."

"That you sell? You are so rich that you don't need any more money.” Taeyoung made a face.

"It's to have more."

Minhee watched as Taeyoung rolled his eyes to shake his head.

"Money isn't everything in this life," he snorted "Do you only care about money?” he saw Minhee nod. "Didn't you get love from your parents before money?" He saw how Minhee denied.

"They…" He was silent for a moment "They died years ago, I was only left when I was nine."

Taeyoung changed his expression to one of surprise. He felt guilty for having judged Minhee without even knowing about his past. Thinking of the question he was going to ask his, he was afraid to say it.

"Why did they die?"

"They had to pay such a great debt. The money was not enough for them at all. That's when it all happened” he explained wistfully in his words.

"What happened?"

"Why are you so curious today?"

"Because I care" he said simply "B-but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. It's personal after all."

Minhee sighed to guide Taeyoung to sit on the couch.

"Well, I'll tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this story a lot <3
> 
> I wanted to do it between Minhee and Taeyoung because I really like their relationship in Cravity, so that's why I bring you a story.
> 
> See you soon ♡


End file.
